


Midnight Rannoch

by GhostxofxArtemis



Series: Axel Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxofxArtemis/pseuds/GhostxofxArtemis
Summary: Shepard just took down a Reaper on Rannoch all the while Kaidan was in the vehicle, watching feeling useless and terrified he might lose the man he loves.Shepard and his team returns to the Normandy, and get's a surprise visit in his captain's cabin.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Axel Shepard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Mass Effect





	Midnight Rannoch

**Author's Note:**

> My Shepard is default face. Name: Axel, Spacer, War Hero, Adept. 
> 
> What I really enjoyed about the MShenko relationship, is that Shepard doesn’t tell Kaidan he loves him until the very end at the final push, and Kaidan doesn’t say it until then either. He just says it as Shepard won’t find out what life is without him. It was really emotional for me. So I want to keep that as it is. 
> 
> This is written in Shepard's POV. Going to write Kaidan's eventually. Enjoy!

I watch Allers as she turns towards my door to head down the elevator, she sways her hips as she walks away from me, on purpose- I know this, even after I told her to keep it professional, I know what she wants, but I’m not interested. For more than one reason, first one being she’s a reporter. I don’t have a good track record with them. Secondly, I’m with Kaidan. 

To be honest, I didn’t really think Kaidan and I would have ever become a thing. After Ashley’s death, we both took it hard and confided into each other. Kaidan knew Ashley and I were interested in each other during our time on the SR1, for we flirted a lot on the ship and on the battlefield, but we still kept it professional, she was a subordinate after all. We had talked about seeing how things would go after we stopped Saren. But as it turns out nothing was going to happen. I had to make a choice back on Virmire, and I chose my Staff Lieutenant.

Kaidan and I had been heart broken over Ashley’s death, we all had become very close friends. As we confided together over Ashley’s and remembering Jenkin’s death, although our time with him was short, I started growing feelings for Kaidan too. At first I wasn’t sure what it was, but after Horizon, after seeing Kaidan and seeing his expression, and how he expressed his feelings on how he felt betrayed, I felt like he had stabbed me in the heart. No other opinion mattered as much as his did. That’s when I knew I loved him. But I never shared that with the crew - though I think Joker suspected. 

When Kaidan revealed his feelings for me at Apollo, I was very happy to know Kaidan had felt the same, I was beginning to think the electricity between us was just my imagination. I was glad that I had been wrong - _for once._

I think the crew has noticed my demeanor has changed slightly since Kaidan and I reconciled, and well, decided to become an item, though they would never say so to me personally. I have to admit, having someone in all this, someone to talk to at night has helped take some of the weight off my shoulders, but not all, for everyone is still looking up to me to win this damn war. 

With Allers interview done, and her finally out of my cabin, my rounds done, I step in the shower in the head in my cabin. A nice hot shower to wash off Rannoch’s dust was really what I need right now. _What a fight._ Facing down the Reaper head on on foot like that and with no Thresher Maw to take it down this time. I didn’t think I was going to make it, but I wasn’t going to allow the geth to remain under its control anymore.

I know Kaidan is furious with me. He might have hidden his feelings behind the words _“yeah… let’s talk later,”_ when I went to go see him and James in the Lounge while they had their poker game, but I know what he is feeling. I hate doing this to him. Still, that feeling doesn’t change the fact that his tone really turned me on, his husky voice when it became all authoritative always seemed to provoke this reaction in me. Kaidan in the bedroom was a completely different man from outside the bedroom. After lathering myself with soap, I pour shampoo in my hand, and start passing my hands on scalp and watch the water take on a brownish colour. I like to think it’s washing the days stress away, even if it’s only a little. 

I turn the water off, grab a towel and dry myself off, I figured I'd better start writing my report to send off to Admiral Hackett. Even though I did brief him in the QEC earlier, he still likes to receive a written report. I throw the towel on the floor in the bathroom - I’ll deal with it tomorrow, I just can’t be bothered with it right now, and slip on my pants. I don’t bother with zipper and the belt buckle. I just let my uniform pants be held up by hips, honestly I don’t even know why I bothered putting them on -I’m not planning on leaving my cabin for the rest of the evening- but I do.

I grab a datapad and stand in front of the fish tank. The water from the filter soothes my nerves as I start writing my report in front of my fish. I see them swimming around, and the ills slithering in the tank in my peripheral vision and think _how nice it must be to be unaware that your impending doom is near_ when my datapad gets taken out of my hand abruptly, I feel a hand between my shoulder blades pushing me, and suddenly I’m pressed up against the glass of my fish tank and my pants are bunched up around my ankles. Cool recycled air kisses my skin and causes me to shiver. Kaidan kicks my leg a bit so my legs spread out as far as my pants allow them to go. 

I knew I shouldn’t have bothered putting them on. I knew this was coming, I heard it in his tone earlier and he knows that I like it when he takes charge in the bedroom - _it’s the only time I don’t have to be in charge and sometimes I need a damn break._ Someone to take charge, even if it’s only for a bit. _But where the hell did Kaidan come from?! I didn’t even hear him come into the cabin!_

A hard spank on the ass, and I can’t help but slip a moan. The pain from the contact is sudden and hard, but it's enough to help me forget today’s earlier event but only for a moment, for Kaidan doesn’t allow me to forget. “What the hell were you thinking Shepard?!” Another hard spank, another quick jolt of pain that gets me excited. “Kaidan…” I whimper his name, and that riles him up even more. “No! Not a word! Not a sound - nothing!” Kaidan growls as he grips the back of my neck with his hand and squeezes tight and brings his lips close to my ear, he lowers is voice and whispers in his husky voice “And don’t fucking move”. A shiver goes down my spine as I feel his breath on my skin and it begins to prickle, and he’s already driving me crazy and he hasn’t even started yet. I bite my lower lip to suppress a moan in anticipation of what is to come. 

I hear him go down the steps, I know he is going to his side of the bed, to get the bottle of lube he most definitely picked up the same day we went to Apollo’s, I bet even before we met up to eat. He’ll never admit it though. I hear the click of the lid opening and a squirt. He is definitely getting his fingers ready. He walks up the steps and stands behind me. “Are you crazy?! Facing a Reaper head on! On foot... no less?!” he growls this in my ear as he starts circling my entrance with a slick cool finger, and I squeeze my neither cheeks together, an involuntary reaction to his finger. 

_Fuck!_ Him getting mad at me really gets me excited, and I feel my cock twitching as the blood flow starts making its way down to my groin making it hard. I bite down on my lip even harder, but it doesn’t stop the moan from slipping through and that rewards me with another hard spank on the ass. “You could’ve died Shepard! And I don’t know what I would have done!” his slick index finger slides in and my hips push backward into it. That earns me another spank and another slick finger slides in my entrance. 

I feel myself starting to stretch a little, and he starts scissoring and thrusting his fingers to help stretch my opening even more, preparing me for the eventuality that is surely to come. My legs are shaking because the sensation feels good, but it drives me crazy because it’s not all of him, _and I want all of him._ Kaidan pinches one of my nipples between his forefinger and thumb and pulls on it, another shiver goes down my spine as the sensation causes more pleasure. His lips explore the crease of my shoulder and neck and he makes his way up to my ear to nipple on the lobe. My right hand curls up into a fist against the fish tank, as the pleasure increases. “Tell me what you want Shepard” Kaidan breathes in my ear. “Fuck! Kaidan!” it comes out as a cry. 

“Fuck what Commander?” his breath on my skin just feels so goddamn good. “I want you... to fuck me” I manage to say between breaths, it’s getting harder to formulate words. “Take your pants off and make your way onto the bed” he orders.

I slip my feet out of my pants and just leave them where they are, and go down the stairs, “Ass in the air Shepard” Kaidan commands before I even arrive at the bed. I place my head on the bed, and leave my feet planted on the ground, my ass up in the air as he orders. Kaidan walks up to the dresser again and I turn my head slightly in his direction to see him pouring lube on his rock hard cock, and I can’t help curl my lips upwards at the thought of what is coming. Once Kaidan is all ready he makes his way behind me and presses his cock up against my entrance but he doesn’t enter, he simply teases and I can’t take anymore, I just want him to fill me up.

“Kaidan….please” I plead, and that was enough for him. He enters and starts thrusting, gentle at first so that I can adjust to him, but once he is completely inside his thrust become quick and hard. A hand spanks my ass, and the pain mixed with the pleasure makes me moan again, and my breathing increases, Kaidan’s breathing starts matching with mine. His other hand makes it’s way up, feeling the skin on my back before settling up to squeeze the back of my neck again and I lift my head backward into his hand. His other hand gives another spank before he grabs my cock, and starts playing with the head, a bit of pre-cum already slicking the tip. His stroke is gentle, but it's enough, and I start gyrating my hips up against him and into his hands as his thrusts and strokes become more desperate. I can’t help but make some noises to express my pleasure, he sounds something like a _yeah_ , and my hands ball into fist grabbing a handful of the bed sheets.

That seems to get Kaidan over the edge as his breath gets caught in his throat and he gives out one last growl as he thrust deep inside me, hitting my prostate, and erupts inside me. The warmth of his eruption in me is enough to also get me over the edge, one more stroke, and my breath also gets caught in my throat and I grunt as I release all over his hand and on the sheets. Body is shaking, heavy, from my climax, I let my body go slack onto the bed.

A panting Kaidan, gives me one last hard spank on the ass as he pulls away, his cock now softening, and sets himself onto his back on the bed and turns his head in my direction, eyes meet, his whiskey brown eyes not hiding the sadness behind them. Kaidan reaches out to place a hand on my cheek and his thumb starts making small comforting circles, “Axel, I lost you once, and I can’t stand the idea of losing you again. Can you... you know, maybe not face a Reaper by foot next time?” he sighs.

I chuckle, prop myself onto my shoulder so I can lean into him and plant a hard desperate kiss on his lips and he returns it with his own desperation. I pull back, take in some air and look him in the eyes, those whiskey brown just pulling at my heartstrings. I love him, but unfortunately the war must come first, we’re soldiers after all. “I’m sorry Kaidan. I don’t mean to frighten you with stunts like that. I will try my best not to face a Reaper on foot, but I can’t promise you now that I have gotten a taste for it”.

He chuckles and rolls his eyes, my humor seemed to have lightened his mood a bit. “Yeah, I guess that’s the best I could hope for from you at this point” he says as he starts getting up and making his way up the stairs to the bathroom. “Is this towel dirty, Axel?” he asks as he picks up the towel that I threw on the floor. 

“I just used it to dry myself after the shower”. I guess that was good enough for him as he uses it to clean me up, and then cleans himself up afterwards. I barely manage to crawl myself a little further up the bed, my body exhausted from the battle on Rannoch and with... the extracurricular we just had. But I manage to feel Kaidan wrap his arm around my waist and plant a kiss on the side of my forward before I finally manage to drift off to sleep.


End file.
